Vanilla Twilight
by Owly Bros
Summary: inspired by Owl City song  Vanilla Twilight . Perasaan Celia terhadap Jack yang tak mau hilang.


A/n: aduuh... Bukannya updet fic malah bikin cerita baru... Yah... Walo oneshot sih... Soalnya takut idenya ilank... Oh iya fic ini idenya berasal dari lagu Vanilla Twilight dari Owl City... aku juga ngambil arti tersembunyi dari liriknya...

Buat yang pingin tahu apa arti dari musiknya, nanti saya akan jelaskan di akhir cerita

Pair: Jack and Celia.

(note before reading: songfic ini bisa dibilang lanjutan dari fic leave off all the rest tapi versi lainnya bukan versi diary seperti shadow of the day jadi... Bagi yang ngak mengerti ceritanya baca leave off all the rest dulu ya!)

Disclaimer: aku ngak punya harvestMoon and lagunya...

Vanilla Twilight.

By: Owly Bros The masterless owl.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Autumn/Fall

Morning.

Celia's POV

"Jack!" kataku terbangun dari mimpiku.

Akhir-akhir ini penyakitku sering kambuh dan aku sering bertemu Jack dimimpi beberapa minggu ini.

"Ibu? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Andy. Anakku.

"Tidak, ibu hanya mimpi bertemu Ayahmu lagi." jawabku.

"Ayah ya. Sudah hampir satu tahun ya, Bu?" kata Andy.

"Iya.".

-time skip to evening-

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu." izin Andy yang akan kencan dengan Kate.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lay awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Because I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Because I wish you were here_

Melihat mereka, aku jadi ingat kau Jack.

Tepat dimalam dan bulan ini. Kita berkencan di kolam dewi. Udara malam yang dingin dimusim gugur membuatku agak kedinginan. Tanganmu yang kekar memelukku dengan hangat yang membuatku rindu. Tapi kini, tangan itu tak ada lagi.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Aku kemudian keluar dari rumah dan membuat api unggun untuk melihat bintang.

Persis seperti yang kau lakukan dulu...

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Until I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Because the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Kulihat api unggun dalam kesendirian.

Melihat api yang berdansa meriah seakan ada pesta besar disana. Sebenarnya aku mulai bisa merelakanmu. Tapi aku kemudian melihat tanganku. Kulihat jariku yang dulu berhiaskan cincin perkawinan kita. Kembali air mataku mengalir.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Because cold nostalgia chills me to the_

_bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because when I_

_think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

Dingin.

Itu kurasakan sekarang.

Dingin yang mengingatkanku kepada dirimu.

Dan jika kuingat dirimu.

Aku tak merasa kesepian seperti biasanya.

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you_

_tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

Jack, saat kau menyuruhku berhenti memikirkanmu kau tak akan bisa, sayang.

Setiap mataku berkedip aku selalu ingat dirimu. Bahkan malam ini juga.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

Tapi, kau benar ,Jack.

Kehidupanku harus berjalan.

Akan kulupakan masa lalu.

Tapi tetapku berjanji. Aku tak akan melupakanmu

_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

Oh, Jack...

Sungguh, jika suara ini bisa kembali kemasa lalu, akan kukatakan.

"Sayang, kuharap kau disini."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fin.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: okay saya akan berikan arti tersembunyi dari lagu tersebut.

Lagu ini menceritakan sepasang kekasih yang berpisah karena kematian.

Tapi walaupun berat, kehidupannya harus terus dia jalani. Dan dengan bersumpah dia tidak akan melupakan kekasihnya.

walaupun lagu ini nadanya agak gembira namun memiliki arti yang sedih.

Okay, please review !


End file.
